


Genetics

by ChickenXD



Series: Papaisa [3]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, bbl spoilers. a lil, mentions of ryouta...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened on the day Ryouta was born...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT TITLES THAT IS NOT NEW INFORMATION  
> also this was meant to be a part of sth bigger but u know. in case i don't get to post it i might as well post bits from it

“Good morning, Isa-kun!”

That day, Ryuuji came to work looking a bit different than usual. Isa couldn't quite point it out, but he could feel it.

He put two tablespoons of sugar and three tablespoons of milk into the coffee, and stirred.  
  
“Guess what, Isa!” Ryuuji said as he sat down. “I have a kid now!”  
  
“...I see. Congratulations.”  
  
Isa thought about how his parents might have reacted to his birth. Did they announce it to the world, too? Were they happy about it?  
  
“Eh? Isa-kun, you don't have anything else to say?”  
  
“Reproduction is a normal process in the life cycle,” Isa replied coldly.  
  
“Isn't it exciting, though?” Ryuuji asked cheerfully. “Out of an egg comes a little boy! Soon enough he'll be able to fly ― I can't wait!”

“I said something I shouldn’t have, didn’t I, Isa-kun?”

The boy didn’t answer.

“Do you miss your parents?”

“I don’t,” the boy replied coldly. “I’m never very fond of them anyway. I…” The boy gulped, “I failed them. That’s why…”

“No, you didn’t,” Ryuuji said with a reassuring smile. “You’re such a lovely boy!”

“That’s not what they thought,” the boy replied. “They…”

His parents had never looked at him the way Ryuuji did. He couldn’t even remember if his parents had ever shown him any signs of affection other than feeding him – for them, he was just a rather imperfect little doll, an ugly burden…

“Isa-kun.”

“They never wanted me,” the boy muttered. “I… I was never…”

_I was never meant to be born,_ the boy thought. _Everything was a mistake. “Your existence is a mistake.”  
  
_ “Isa-kun.”

Before he knew it, Ryuuji was holding Isa tight in his arms. Ryuuji felt so warm, so close that the boy could feel his breath – and he realized then, that his whole body was trembling. 

“Don’t start crying, now!” Ryuuji said with a smile. “You’re perfect just the way you are! Everyone’s different, you see? My son probably will grow up to like, I don’t know, running marathons, and it doesn’t make him better or worse than you!”

Ryuuji let go of the boy, took off his glasses, and wiped away the tears that were about to fall with his dirty sleeve. 

“And it’s not like the past can change,” Ryuuji continued. “What’s happened, happened. We just have to let it slide, and keep on living as usual! What matters is the present and the future!”

Isa gave no answer. Ryuuji put his glasses back on his face and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Everything’s going to be fine, Isa-kun!” Ryuuji reassured. “I mean… while we don’t know what the future holds for us, we should look forward to it! That’s why life is exciting, isn’t it? It would be boring if you know the ending of a book before you read it!”

“Everyone is bound to die,” Isa said matter-of-factly. “That is what we all have in common.”  
“Well, let’s not talk _that_ far into the future! How old are you, seventy?”

Ryuuji mussed Isa’s hair, as gently and lovingly as always. The air was warm now, and the smell of coffee heavy throughout the room.

“Remember, Isa-kun! No matter what happens, I’ll always love you!”

 

 


End file.
